


Imagine…Being The One To Comfort Your Roommates

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [136]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sad Dean Winchester, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Having Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak as roommates means there’s always something going on in your life.





	Imagine…Being The One To Comfort Your Roommates

“And then the bitch has the audacity to say that I’m the one who messed it up. When she’s the one who was basically propositioning the happily married client!”

Cas chuckled, taking another drag from his blunt as you both stood on the balcony, staring out into the city.

“Did she get fired?”

You shook your head, taking the beer from his hand and sipping at it.

“She’s lucky the boss is desperate for her. I swear, that Lisa girl is useless. She stoops to the lowest of lows. I don’t know how that bitch hasn’t been thrown in prison. She’s fucking gross”.

Cas smirked, knowing of your obvious distaste for the new brunette in the office.

“I mean-you could always come work for me”, he said hopefully, a small grin on his face.

You smirked back at him, nudging him with your elbow.

“Not gonna happen, Cas. I love you, but there’s no way I can work for my best friend. Besides, one more mistake, and that Lisa’s gone, no matter how much the boss wants to fuck her. And after that, I smell a promotion coming my way. So I’ll just stick it out a little more”.

“Y/n! Get the door. It’ll be the pizza!” Cas yelled from his room, too busy with his yoga.

You groaned, pushing yourself off the couch and grabbing the money.

“Coming!”

Pulling the door open, you were greeted with the handsome face of your other roommate.

“Forgot your keys again?” you asked with a smile.

Dean just looked up, dazed and distracted.

“What? Uh-I-I guess”.

He walked into the apartment and slumped onto the couch, covering his eyes with his arms and letting out a sigh.

You knew that sigh.

That was the _‘I’m screwed’ _sigh.

“What happened?” you asked, coming up behind him and wrapping your arms around his neck, your lips meeting his temple.

He let out another deep sigh.

This was the _‘I’m bottling everything up’_ sigh.

Except, you weren’t about to let the moron keep everything to himself.

“Tell me, Dean. Now. Or I’ll get it out of you the hard way”, you threatened, hands already inching down to his sides, ready to tickle him to death in case he kept his mouth shut.

But knew better than that.

Especially after the last time he’d tried to keep something from you, ending with Dean peeing his pants.

“You know how I’ve been sorta seeing that girl, Cassie?”

You nodded, coming round and sitting beside him.

“Well, she came by work today. Just showed up out of nowhere. Talking about how she wanted to go out for lunch and we should spend time together. So I tell her I can’t just up and leave. And suddenly, she snaps at me! Talking ‘bout how I never spend time with her. And I’m always away and thinking about something else”.

Dean stood, starting to pace as he began getting more frustrated.

“WE HAVEN’T EVEN BEEN DATING! We went on like two dates!” he exclaimed, his eyes wide as he looked to you for support”.

You simply nodded along, knowing not to say anything until he was finished with his story.

“And then she loses it. Starts trashing my desk. Saying that I’m cheating on her. That there must be someone else. That she can’t do it anymore, cos she’s not my priority. And then-she fucking starts crying! Sobbing right in the middle of the office, everyone else looking at us”.

Dean groaned, sitting on the coffee table with his head in hands.

** _“And then my boss walked in and fired me for being a whore”._ **

“WHAT?”

Dean shrugged, just wanting to forget all about it.

“Remember how I told you Amara’s basically been stalking me ever since I broke up with Jo?”

You nodded, recalling the many times Dean spoke about the sudden change in her attitude, going from practically ignoring his existence, to watching his every move.

“Well, she took one look at my _‘girlfriend’_ and then _she_ started ranting about shit. How she was the one for me. And that I shouldn’t be with anyone else. And when she tried to come onto me and I pushed her away, she fired me. Said I was a whore and had too many women in my life. And that was it”.

You stared at him, not sure what would make it better.

He’d lost a relationship with someone who turned out to be a crazy woman. He had another crazy stalker woman as his boss, and was fired for turning her down.

Now he was jobless. Girlfriend-less. And you just knew he’d be moping over it for a few weeks.

“Sorry, dude. But I’m pretty sure she can’t fire you for ‘being a whore’. So you could always take it up with HR? Cos-I’m pretty sure that’s wrongful termination. So-maybe try going to them?” you suggested, trying to come up with something to make him feel better.

“Yea”, Dean whispered dejectedly, kneeling in front of you and laying his head in your lap, as you ran your fingers through his hair.

“Can we just watch a movie? How about a Harry Potter marathon? With pizza and pie?” he asked, looking up at you, eyes wide and sad, silently pleading.

There was no way you could say no to that.

“Fine. Pizza’s on the way. I’ll run down to coffee shop and see what pie they have. You set up and ask Cas if he wants to join us”.

He nodded, trudging into his bedroom as you left the apartment, once again having to be there for one of your roommates.

Cas was always high as a kite, barely a functioning member of society.

Dean’s life was always a mess.

You’d been blessed with two men, who trouble seemed to chase around, as roommates.

But they were your guys.

And you’d always be there for them.

Just like you knew they’d always be there for you too.


End file.
